plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Litunia
Litunia (Litunian: Lietunja), officially the Republic of Litunia (Litunian: Republika Lietunja), is a sovereign state located in Northern Eurea as one of the Taltic states, bordered by Lemuria to the north, Kasha to the east, and Zatrania to the south. Its capital and most-populous city is Velnas, located in the east-central region of the country. Litunia has a population of about 7.8 million inhabitants. Organized civilization first began in the territory of modern-Litunia in the 3rd-century, with various small city-states and kingdoms being established. The territory was unified under the Kingdom of Litunia in the 11th-century; this Kingdom was not long-lasting, later combining with the nearby Kingdom of Zatrania to form the Zatranian-Litunian Empire in the 13th-century, becoming incorporated as the Litunian High Principality. Following the fall of the Empire in the 18th-century, Lemuria received their independence as the Republic of Litunia. The Republic existed for nearly two centuries, until Litunia was invaded by the Kashan Union in the 20th-century. Kashan Litunia existed as a satellite state of the Kashan Union for seven years, with its puppet government being controlled by the Kashan Union. Following political pressure put on the Kashan Union, they released their grasp on Litunia later that century, with independence being restored to the Republic of Litunia. After restoring its independence, Litunia established itself as a unitary semi-presidential republic. Its head of state is the President, who is a bit more than just a ceremonial figurehead. The President is tasked with being the supreme voice on foreign affairs and national security, acting as the nation's chief diplomat and the commander-in-chief of the armed forces. The President is elected directly by the electorate for a five-year term that can be renewed once. The President is tasked with appointing the Prime Minister, who is the nation's chief legislator. The Prime Minister's appointment must be approved by a majority of parliament, so there are checks on the President's power. The Prime Minister leads a council of ministers and introduces legislation to parliament. The Daimas is the 235-seat unicameral parliament of Litunia. Of its population of about 7.8 million, approximately 82.6% of the population identifies as ethnically Litunian. The largest ethnic minority in the country are Livonian, numbering about 7.9% of the population. Livonians primarily reside in the region of Livonia, located in the northwest of the country; they are indigenous to the region, and also are the largest ethnic minority in Lemuria. Zatranians number approximately 4.2% of the population, while Kashans number approximately 3.6%; the remaining 1.7% are of other ethnic backgrounds. The sole official and nation language of Litunia is Litunian, a Talic language, which is closely related to Lemurian and Livonian. Livonian also holds special recognition in the nation, being spoken by about 7.6% of the population, primarily in the Livonia region. About 7.2% speak a language other than Litunian or Livonian natively, most often Zatranian or Kashan. Approximately 70.4% of the population identifies as Christian; 63.5% as Eurean Catholics, 3.2% as nondenominational Christians, 2.7% as Eastern Eurean Christians, and 1.0% identifies as belonging to another Christian church. A further 1.1% identifies as belonging to another religion, while 28.5% identifies as irreligious, agnostic, or atheist. Weekly religious attendance is about 27.4% of the population. History Geography Politics Administrative divisions Economy Demographics Culture Category:Litunia Category:Countries in Eurea Category:Northern Eurean countries Category:Taltic countries and territories Category:Taltic states Category:Semi-presidential republics Category:Unitary states